Tenebris
by Hawksword0
Summary: The newspaper club isn't the only people at Youkai Academy to make their mark. Two unknowns start to make their own marks.


A/N: Hello there. If any of you are wondering what happened to my previous story, I deleted it because after a reviewer told me it suffered from Sue-it is, I looked back over and realized he was right. But, I am still going to write. If you want to give me criticism to grow (yes, that including flames) go ahead. Now, please enjoy the featured presentation.

Itachi was running, no, sprinting from her pursuers. The one, being a treant, summoned a knot of dense roots that caught her ankle. As she fell, the girl tumbled right into another tangle of vines, again courtesy of the treant. The two were on her like a pack of wolves on a weak deer. As they ripped her clothes off, Itachi shuddered. The look on their face was one of primal lust, and she just wasn't strong enough to fight back. Luckily for her two figure came upon the rape in progress. The one morphed, his body becoming metallic, and snapped his chakras off his back while his friend simply rushed in.

The bigger of the two aggressors morphed, reveling himself to be a troll. Trolls were ape like monsters with enough strength to challenge low level vampires, and the haymaker that he threw would be devastating. However, the masked rescuer spun under the punch, using the momentum to strike the large primate in the floating ribs with an elbow. Twisting around, the bandana wearing boy added a reverse elbow to the other side, hearing a satisfying thud.

The treant wouldn't let his friend be attacked by the smaller boy and created a vine growth that caught the masked vigilante. The troll roared as he struck his attacker, embedding him in the wall near the girl. Feeling accomplishment neither was ready for the grapple that threw the plant monster into his ally. The metallic boy snarled his voice not the slightest bit tinny like one would expect. Tightening his grip on his weapons, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Glancing over, he saw his friend had freed himself, but was still breathing shallowly. "Leave these two to me; get the girl outta here Kuzujii."

Kuzujii laughed. "Oh so that's how it is Tanner? Well, at least I'll get to play the knight in shining armor!"

As he scooped up Itachi, the girl blushed. She was, after all, nearly naked. Giving his friend the thumbs up sign, he shouted, "Give em hell!" and sprinted away, and soon was out of sight.

With his back turned, magic violently whipping his jacket around, Tanner grinned sadistically underneath his bandana as he looked over his shoulder "Hope you have no intention of having kids." The two Youkai glanced at the large gauntlet on his right fist which started to glow. Laughing madly, he surged forward.

As the two walked to school, the blonde boy scoffed at the resident man candy, Tsukune Aono. Between all the girls that hung all over him, and his personality, it was an annoying the hell out of Kuzujii.

"Gentleman my ass." He mumbled after hearing the girls go on and on about how great he was. Guy that great should just pick a girl.

Tanner heard his friends comment and smirked. Kuzujii was far taller, standing an astonishing six foot three, and tanner than his dark haired counterpart, and used his looks to his advantage. Unlike his dashing friend, Tanner never talked much to anyone, much less a girl.

"Quit complaining Kuzujii, they're all friends, which is probably why he hasn't asked one of them out. Not to mention, you have about as much chance with one of them as I do."

The older boy merely grumbled good naturedly, "I'm your elder by a couple months, respect my opinions."

Yawning, the blond gently slapped himself. "I still don't know how you do it Blotter, I feel like I pissed off a sleepssaurous."

His hood covering his eyes, Tanner shrugged. "I dunno. It just comes naturally. Wonder if its insomnia, or something genetic?"

Entering the building, they headed to homeroom. Lazily slouching in his chair, Kuzujii's head soon hit the desk, a small puddle of drool accumulating. Tanner leaned back, his mind running over the last night. Something felt off, and if he had learned one thing in his life, it was to trust your gut.

Mizore and Kurumu had decided to go to the hospital, considering a certain occupant had been tangled up with Youkai Academy's personal vigilantes, which, would make an excellent story for the first newspaper of the year, and help people understand what happens when they walk home alone while it's dark. When they reached the building, they greeted the staff like old friends, which, considering how often the group was there, it was to be expected.

After discovering the girl's room number, the two girls promised to see pictures of one of the nurse's grandchild at a later date, and jogged to the room.

"Hey Mizore, I wonder why those vigilantes never decided to mess with the Public Safety Commission? For all these shitty people they beat down, they sure weren't much of a help last year." Kurumu's eyes were full of anger, as she recalled one of the worst fights she could remember.

The white of the duet spoke in her usual monotone, a shrug enhancing her speech. "Might not have known, maybe they didn't care? Not everyone was as involved as we were, not to mention they probably didn't have a pissed-off vampire helping them."

As the two came upon the room, a brawl was brewing.

"What makes you think this involves you? Who the hell are you to decided?" The entire group, including the burly boy roaring, was completely oblivious to the two girls, who stayed back curiously.

Tanner, standing a couple of inches under six feet, was the shortest person in the bunch. Yet, he was emitting malice, and his apparel did little to dissuade that, making him look a bit creepy. His jacket, black with blue lines crisscrossing, held a runic looking design the spread from his left shoulder blade to the edge of cuff on the same side's arm, and sported a hood that he wore, even being inside, while his undershirt was a regular navy t-shirt, making him look like those suspicious characters you see in stereotypical movies. His legs, wrapped in regular denim jeans, slid him till he was right up in the biggest boy's face.

"I'm the person who kicked your ass last night. That makes me think I'm qualified to decide you shouldn't be within twenty feet of the girl you attempted to rape; end of story!" The jabbing of his ribs was the last straw, and as the molester crushed the small boy in a bear hug, he charged, jumping out the window, planning on body slamming the dark haired boy from a second story building.

The blond oriental boy merely looked at the boy he was arguing with, before he throwing him out the hole his partner made. As the treant plummeted towards the earth, Kuzujii bailed out as well, winds whistling through his buzz cut.

Mizore and Kurumu looked at each other, the looks explaining the shared thought. 'This is not going to end well.'

When the Black and White Duet looked down from a now airy window, they saw a brutal brawl. The big one had failed to smash his cargo, and had revealed his monster form, a troll, and was duking it out with Tanner, who was evading all the strikes, but some were coming awfully close.

Holding the now transformed treant's fist was Kuzujii with a sleeveless variant of the school uniform, complete with khaki cargo pants. His green eyes were hard as he spoke. "I'm afraid I agree with my friend. Now, let's dance!"

Vines suddenly had hold of him, and repeatedly slammed him into the ground. As his captor gazed upon his work, the vines were ripped to shreds as metallic armor erupted around his body, leaving the tall boy free. His body's metallic covering showed off his rather fit body, and the chakras he ripped off his back were meant for hand to hand combat, and he made good use of that, putting cuts all over the living tree. Feeling the blade bite deep into his arm, the treant retaliated by clotheslining the metal humanoid.

Tanner however, hadn't been as lucky. He had finally been caught by the troll. His hand raised high into the air, the hairy ape threw the dark-haired boy so hard he bounced off the ground, setting him up to be sent flying from a home run swing, the troll using a fallen tree as a bat.

The metallic warrior roared in rage, only to find himself on the losing side of a unfair fight, and was soon forced back. A hand lightly tapped his shoulder, and he whirled around. Kuzujii saw his friend nodding slowly.

The two vigilantes advanced, abet beaten and battered. The armored disc-wielding teen, anger flooding his veins, started to pound the Trent into submission, his razor sharp chakras leaving deep gashes in the woody skin.

Tanner coughed up blood from the rib breaking punch to the chest, the red spittle painting the dirt below him as he collapsed. Lying in the dirt, he snapped. "I've had enough!"

He rushed to his feet, his face no longer obscured by hood. His eyes' chocolate color slowly bled out, reveling bright blue iris's laced with vibrant white cracks that spread across all of his cornea as he pulled back his right sleeve. That revealed the large metal gauntlet covering his entire right forearm, dangerous black energy snaking from finger tips to elbow, coalescing over the obsidian crystal embedded above his wrist. "You want to see what happens when you mess with a monstrosity?"

He launched forward, leaping up onto the apish youkai's head, and threw himself skywards. Kuzujii jumped back, and was watching his friend hurtle upwards, full of concern for his bud and fellow fighter. This opened him up for a hard strike to the back of his head.

As he slowed, large black wings burst from Tanner's back, and as he started to fall back to earth, he slowly opened the feathery appendages. Kurumu, being the flier, could tell he was planning to smash into the troll. Sure enough, he dived straight into the monster's gut, and both went tumbling.

His face distorted by metal plates, the rage couldn't be seen by the woody youkai being torn to shreds. His left arm dangled uselessly, and his chest was looking like someone had tried to cut firewood out with an axe. Still, the beating continued. After a while though, Kuzujii's foe had given up, curling into a fetal position.

The blonde, having just won his fight, watched tiredly as his friend's rage was released. Tanner leapt into the air, seemly to stand sideways on open air, twirling the large scythe he had formed. He then disappeared, and caused several large slashes to grace the blinding swinging boy. Finally, he slipped into view, a large volatile ball of magic nestled in his armored palm. His palm heel cupped the trolls left cheek, and the explosion threw the monster's head about wildly. Had he been human, or even a more delicate monster, his neck would have snapped. As it was, the explosion only rattled his head, leaving the large boy unconscious, and open.

His voice was harsh as he snapped at the troll. "This time, I'm not letting you go. This ends...NOW!"

As his hand drew back, a small blade forming over the gauntlet, the two observers hurried to stop Tanner from murdering his defeated foe. However, his friend beat them to it. Grabbing the arm about to administer the killing blow, he spoke, his voice tinged with exhaustion, "Let him go. You won't do any good killing him."

After a tense moment, the brunette accepted, dropping his arm limply to his side, the makeshift blade fading out. His wings, somehow undamaged, slowly retracted. Then Kuzujii and Tanner limped back to their dorms. But that would not be the end, for they had piqued Mizore and Kurumu's interests.

Tanner winced at the sharp sting. He knew his wounds needed cleaning, especially the glass shards embedded in his back, but he couldn't reach them. That led him to ask his friend for help.

"Son of a mother-," the dark brown haired teen was quickly cut off by another wave of pain. After the agony subsided, he started to speak, "Did you really have to use that much rubbing alcohol?"

Kuzujii just laughed. "You deserve it, you dumbass."

This conversation would have continued, had a knock not suddenly come from the door. "Kuzujii, it's Seikita, you mind letting me in for our date?"

As Tanner scrambled to find a way out, he hissed, "You forgot you had a date tonight! Now what? I bail out the locked window?" He pointed at the window with more locks than a prison to empathize his point.

Throwing the medical supplies in a hidden closet, Kuzujii was in full blown panic. "Shut up," he shoved the winged boy under the bed, "and do not make a sound!"

The door opened slowly, revealing a rather good looking girl standing in the hallways. His manners taking hold, Kuzujii gestured for her to enter, and he slowly shut the door, making sure to lock it. When he turned around, he was met with a passionate kiss. Her slender arms wrapped around him, Seikita could feel tonight were going to the night. She threw him on the bed, and then set the tone of the evening by pulling her dress over her shoulders.

Tanner was silently sobbing, every sound crystal clear. He held his hands in prayer, praying for God and all his homies to kill him now.

As Seikita walked out, fully dressed, she looked over her shoulder and winked. As she snuck out into the hallway, Tanner slipped out from under the bed. Closing the door, he glanced back at the blonde laying in the bed. "For the love of, "his eyes covered in an awful hurry, "put on some goddamn underwear!"

Realizing he was still naked, Kuzujii rushed out of the bed, right into his bathroom to get dressed, leaving Tanner to his own. When he got back, the brunette was fiddling with the lock on his window.

Sighing, the taller teen unlocked the window, spending a few minutes removing a complex network of lock. Finished, he shoved Tanner out the windows, who responded with a single finger as he fell. Tanner slammed into the ground hard. He laid there for a short while, then got up, and set off to get to his room before midnight, hopefully.

It was an hour or so before class as the dull thuds filled the air. Lacking his trademark jacket, Tanner's face was focused, his lips a thin line as he struck the punching bag again. The bag withstood the blows easily, as many of the monsters in the mixed martial arts club had more than enough power to destroy a regular bag. The male was an oddity to watch fight. He didn't make it look like a dance, it wasn't elegant, but you could tell he knew what he was doing, and was well versed in it. Another member of the club walked up to Tanner, grinning wildly. It wasn't a secret that the brunette was disliked by most of the people who knew him and even those who didn't, but he didn't care because their opinions just didn't matter to him. When the girl handed him the letter, he gave her a deadpan.

Reading the note, he grumbled. "Hmm, I'm too violent. So," his eyes scanned the lower portion of the letter, "I'm no longer welcomed?"

The girl's grin looked like she stole it from a Cheshire cat as she asked, "So you're leaving? Yes!"

Tanner let out a harsh breath, and then turned. He drew back his right arm, and then snarled, "Guess I don't have to be careful anymore!"

His punch never even connected with the bag, but everything attached to the bag went flying. He grabbed his jacket, then left, leaving the girl behind.

As he stomped towards the school, he met his friend, fully clothed. Kuzujii laughed at his friend's foul mood. "What happened to you?"

Tanner spoke far calmer than he looked, though he looked plenty angry. "I got kicked off the mma club. I'm too violent? The whole goddamn point is violent!"

The oriental snickered. Raising his eyebrows, the brunette returned the favor. "Speaking of clubs, aren't you supposed to be in your stitching club?"

Suddenly, Kuzujii found the ground had turned magnetic. "I, um, didn't meet their standard of quality."

His friend sighed. "Looks like time to find a new club."

"I have an idea." Tanner threw a sideways look in Kuzujii's direction.

"Not...a...snowball's chance...in hell."

Kuzujii groaned. "Come on, it's not that bad. Besides, this is one of the few clubs still open, and we already have permission. Give it a try."

Tanner's reply was a sour look, but his friend just ignored him. Kuzujii rapped his knuckles on the door. The two waited a whole three seconds before Tanner yanked the door open, ambushing the newspaper club.

Kurumu happened to be lying on floor groaning, several bronze pans beside her, while Yukari was nailed to wall via ice kunai. Said snow girl was clutching Tsukune, while Moka attempted to free the male.

Tanner turned to Kuzujii. "What was that you were saying?" The blonde shrugged his shoulders apologetically then entered the room.

He cleared his throat, drawing attention his way. He bowed, "I am Kuzujii Akieriu, and that dysfunctional mess is Tanner Blotter. Nice to meet you."

Tanner's response was mean, in a best friend sort of way. "If dysfunctional means not a man whore, then I'm dysfunctional!"

Behind them, a voice spoke, "What are you here for?"

The two newcomers jumped at Mizore's monotone, and her sudden disappearance. Tanner grouchily responded, "We got kicked out of our clubs. My friend connived me into this, so here we are."

Moka smiled, along with Tsukune. "Welcome then, I'm Moka Akashiya and he is Tsukune Aono." Mizore quietly said, "The boob monster is Kurumu Kurono, the little girl on the floor is Yukari Sendo, and I'm Mizore Shirayuki."

Remembering the club president, Moka added, "And the last member is Gin Morioka. Probably out peeping."

Tanner sighed. Then he gestured at the newspaper clipping lying about. "Aren't you going to show us the ropes?"

The pinkette just smiled cheerfully, as she started to explain what they did with great enthusiasm. "Layout in very important to the structure of the newspaper, but you also need to have interesting but true articles. Let's see, hmm..." The newbie currently was slamming his head against the desk, mumbling, "Oh god, it's Communications with Emily all over again!"

Tsukune looked at Kuzujii, who just shrugged. "He's from America. Just leave him be and he'll quit it." He stopped for a second, "Probably."

The brunette just laughed. After a short while, he joined in with the vampiress, explaining all the little knick knacks that went into the construction of the school newspaper. Having given up trying to knock himself out, Tanner listened quietly, most likely planning some form of torture for Kuzujii. The other girls added little tibbets, such as nice words to add some spice to the writing, courtesy of Yukari.

As soon as the two new students started working on articles, Kurumu yanked Mizore from her work.

The succubus hissed, "Those are the two boys from that fight at the hospital! I bet we could get them to spill the beans on what was going on, with a little incentive. Imagine how great the article would be!"

Popping in a sucker, Mizore stated, "Then let's get a plan, bimbo."

Kurumu just laughed. "Then let's get started!"


End file.
